Clash of Penance
by BringerofKhaos
Summary: The Iron Fist tournament has begun and this time Heihachi Mishima has called for not only martial artists but for the students of Sandbox Academy and the Shinobi villages to participate whether they want to or not. Kazuya has a score to settle with his grandfather and now that the tournament has began his chance has arrive. But are a bunch of busty female fighters really necssary?
1. Chapter 1

**Originally this story had only a few crossovers but my friend talked me into adding some more. So now it is a Ikkitousen, Tekken, Naruto, Medaka Box, and Ranma 1/2 crossover. **

**Chapter 1: The offer of a lifetime. Kazuya visits his cousin.**

"Seriously Dan I'm going to kill you if were lost once again."

"Hey look the map said to go here, blame the map!"

The two arguing teenage males angrily slurped their ramen in the middle of a shopping district. Nerima, Tokyo was there current location on the way to visit Kazuya's cousins. However a certain different cousin was a bit too much for him to deal with.

"Look," Kazuya downed the last of the ramen juice. "I left you in charge of finding them so if we get lost it is your_Hmph!"

A small elder man elderlyquickly landed on his face followed by a shoe. "Get back here you old lech!" A red head girl screamed chasing the old man. Dan watched curiously as the two went from roof to roof before looking back at his cousin. "Eh uh Kazuya?"

The teen's face was down and his right fist raised and shaking. Red and black lightning began to discharge around him until finally with one swinging motion he caused their table and surrounding ones to explode. "GAAAAAHHH! I'm going beat those two until they can't move! Let's go Dan!" Following their moves the Kazuya leaped after them. Dan shrugged his shoulders before staying on the ground and following them.

"MEOW!" Dan stopped to see a purple and pink cat sat perched on the fence. Staring at the little feline, the young boy did the only thing he could do. "Oh my god! Such a cute cat!" He snatched the animal up and ran off cuddling it in his arms.

Meanwhile Ranma had finally cornered Happosai who held one of his bombs. "Pretty good Ranma, but your still not good enough."

Ranma tried of chasing the pervert retorted. "Just give up already would ya?!"

Happosai let out a heavy laugh. "Happosai Fire Burst!" He threw the bomb at the cursed boy in girl form but before it could even leave his hand it blew up in his face.

"Nice trick!" angry voice shouted from inside the smoke. Ranma eyes were strained trying to get a clear picture. The out line of a tall boy her age was first before the smoke finally was gone. Happosai was firmly in his grip and looked unconscious.

"Ugh thanks, but I didn't need any help."grumbled Ranma walking towards the teen.

Dan's voice suddenly called out. "Hey Kazuya! I finally found Ranma, a women named Kasumi can show us where he lives! Whoa..." He stopped next to the Ranma and looked at the scene before him.

Kazuya threw Happosai to the ground creating a hole on impact. "Nice work but Dan..." A irritated tick mark formed on his forehead as he angrily at the thing in his arms. "What's with the damn cat!?"

"Meow?" the feline inched its head to the side.

Ranma finally noticing the creature ran behind Kazuya in fear. "Get it away! Get it away!"

Dan looked at the cat and then back at Ranma before a light-bulb went off in his head. Using one hand he reached into a small packet hanging on his side. He pulled out a small container labeled 'Hot'. Tossing it to Kazuya he said, "You know?"

Nodding Kazuya uncapped the container and dumped the contents which was hot water onto the unsuspecting girl. "Way ahead of you." In a few seconds the red head girl was now a black haired boy.

"What ja do that for?" yelled Ranma.

"If I'm correct."Kazuya explained. "Your Ranma Saotome." Ranma looked at him in confusion before slowly and cautiously nodding his head. Dan smiled and Kazuya smirked before wrapping the fellow teen into a bone crushing bear hug. "RANMA! It's been to long cousin!"

Ranma struggling to breathe began to remember this hug all too well. "K-K-Kazuya lemme...go."

Complying with the request, Kazuya let his favorite cousin down. "It has been forever Ranma. Say let's get a bite to eat."

**Tendo Dojo**

"Kazuya Kazuma? The grandson of Heihachi Mishima, Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. You are Ranma's cousin?" asked Soun Tendo watching his house guest's son's cousin devour plate after plate of food. Ranma had brought Kazuya and Dan back to the home of the Tendo's to which the two took advantage of Kasumi's housewife nature to stuff their faces.

Kazuya froze with the mention of his grandfather, but quickly went back to the food. "Yes Mr. Tendo, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dan bowed to the Tendo head and resumed devouring some rice balls while the cat he had picked up jumped out of his lap and run off. "I'm sorry we have never had met before, but I was busy until about three months ago. But I have something to tell Ranma that could be very beneficial for him and his martial arts career." Ranma now a boy, as well as Genma, Akane, and P-chan perked up.

Kazuya continued. "My grandfather has decided to hold a world-wide martial arts tournament. This tournament is literally for martial artist all across the world and the old man has told me to recruit some fighters. I've got to go to visit several places that might be worthy to look into, but before I go." Pausing Kazuya looked his cursed cousin in the eyes. "Do you want to enter into the tournament with me?"

Time itself stopped when the words left his mouth. Everyone was in shock by Kazuya's offer and even those that were spying or planning to surprise Ranma blew their own covers by falling face first into the ground. Only Dan and Kazuya had seen Shampoo, Cologne, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Happosai, and Sasuke stunned by his offer.

Dan cleared his throat and added. "If it helps the tournament doesn't begin for another two months."

**Later that night...**

Kazuya laid atop of the roof of the dojo after a long day of explaining all the details to his cousin and everyone else that was interested. Quite honestly he didn't mind that everyone was willing to go, in fact he was happy, but Kazuya knew that the rest wouldn't be that simple. He still had other places to visit in Japan before the tournament began. Not to mention he had to find the legendary "Toad Sage" to examine this new mark he had developed on his stomach that would occasionally appear. There was nothing wrong with him, at least he hoped so, but the fact that this was second one on his body. The other was on his right bicep and had been there for as long as he could remember.

"Hey Kazuma!"

Looking to the right said person saw Mousse and Ryoga standing on the roof glaring at him.

"What's up guys? Anything you need?" he asked casually as the two went into their own fighting stances. Without any words Mousse launched chains from his sleeves and Ryoga using the Bakusai Tenketsu on the roof. The roof collapsed and the chains dived down on Kazuya's falling body. Mousse pulled the chains back only to reveal that the chains had nothing trapped in them. Kazuya blurred behind them smiling as he balled his right hand into a fight and gathered his ki and chakara into it. Thrusting his fist forward Kazuya fired a small red ki blast the size of a small box at the unsuspecting duo. While taking a bath Ranma heard the screams of his two rivals as they soared through the sky.

Kazuya stood victoriously with a grin until he felt his right arm pulsate. Cringing in pain and grabbing at the marking, he fell to his knees as the pain surged from the arm to his entire being. His right eye began to flicker between brown and blood glowing red. In a desperate attempt he launched himself to the farthest roof and continued.

**Next Day, 8 a.m**

Kazuya bowed to Soun and Genma before running off to catch up with Ranma and the others. Everyone had decided to come along with Kazuya and Dan despite the Iron Fist Tournament not being for two months. Once on the train, Kazuya explained that they had to go to the Kanto region and visit the seven fighting schools, and then to Sandox Academy. He would have had to go to Shinobi Island, but they had went there first.

"So do you know which of the seven schools you are going to go to first?" asked Ryoga rubbing his still sore shoulder from yesterday.

"Well," Kazuya pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. "The closest one is Seito so we can start there. Then we go to Nanyo, then Kyosho, Yoshu, Gogun, and finally Rakuyo Highschool. After that we gotta go to Sandbox Academy. And then we have two months to prepare for the tournament. Any questions?"

**Sandbox Academy**

"I understand completely understand. Yes this is a great opportunity for me and my students." Hakama Shiranui the Chairman of Sandbox Academy was having a conversation on the phone.

On the other end a powerful voice replied. "I was hoping to have your help in this matter old friend. Just as I expect to have Kajiki let his children or even better his entire family compete."

"Oh ho ho ho, and will young Kazuya be there as well?"

The voice on the other end hardened. "My grandson has every motive to fight. He will not pass up this glorious chance. Not to mention He gets to see many of his old friends. Expect him to be at your school in several days."

Hakama ended the call and put the phone down on his desk. "Several day huh? Ho ho ho, Kazuya Kazuma I hope Medaka Kurokami doesn't change this place too much before and after you arrive."

**AN: Well that took awhile for my brain to come up with. So here is the first chapter. Review, comment you guys know what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys wassup! I just finished watching Medaka Box Abnormal and I gotta say this was the first time I thought a second season was better than the first. I love episode 5 and 10 because we finally Zenkichi show off some badassness, but the last episode was probably my favorite. Kumgawa is such an insane guy and should have been introduced much sooner! Okay enough about that on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Change of plans. And Ranma is no more neko.**

"Ha!"

"Hugh!"

"UGH!"

Ranma landed flat on his back after receiving a blow to the center of his chest from his Dan. Kazuya stood on the sidelines in between Cologne and Happosai along with everyone else. Kazuya called the sparring match to an end and walked into the ring.

"Ranma you have a nice form, but your techniques are lacking." he stated bluntly. Cologne had fumes coming out her ears as she felt the youngster had just insulted her techniques. "You need to put more focus into your punches instead of just going with the flow of the technique. Here lemme show what I mean."

Kazuya demonstrated the Chestnuts on a Burning Fire technique(an:sorry if I got the name wrong.) but unlike when Ranma performed it the power was obvious. When the punches struck the air force left from his fist creating a small wind and lightning crackle could be heard. One last punch was made and this time the force along with black and red lightning traveled to the boulder in front and went straight through making a perfect circle. Everyone was in awestruck as Kazuya returned to a normal stance and then relaxed.

"You see the difference now. If you only use the technique as you learned it, you can't use it to its full potential." he smiled at his baffled cousin.

Dan being the only one not in shock was currently finishing up a cellphone conversation.

"Yes Uncle we have Ranma with us now."

...

"But why are you doing this now?!"

...

"Okay I'll tell him. Bye."

"Yo Dan who were talking to?" called out Kazuya.

Dan let out a deep breathe. "Um that was Uncle Heihachi."

Kazuya's mood darkened considerably. "And?"

"Well it seems that the tournament has been put on hold since he can't have it at the original location. So he decided to have it some where else."

"Where?"

"Yeah bout that he says he's buying up this whole section of Japan."

Dead silence. Everyone's jaws hit the floor in shock. How could one man have enough money to buy up an entire area of a country. And for a fighting tournament.

"Seriously I already knew that if he couldn't get the island that this was his second choice. This is nothing new." said Kazuya making everyone fall on their backs.

Ryoga was the first to recover. "What kind of family do you come from where you can just buy anything you want?"

"My grandfather has enough power in the government to even get away with killing the prime minister if he wanted to." Kazuya answered.

"Heihachi Mishima sounds like an opponent that could crush all his enemies without even lifting a finger." spoke Happosai. "He reminds me of Shun Mishima. But they can't possibly-"

"Shun? Oh you mean Uncle Heihachi's great grandfather!" Dan remembered excitedly. "But Shun was murderous and insane."

Kazuya scoffed. "Yeah and the old man is just a pacifist who wishes for world peace. Please he values strength and power over everything else." He walked away from everyone and gripped his right bicep. "But he is right about somethings."

Deciding to give Kazuya some space everyone discussed what to do next. With an energetic female Amazon suggesting they eat lunch while pulling out several of their restaurants box carriers.

_Flashback- Three years ago_

_"Ouin should I punch you senseless now or later." A fourteen year old Kazuya threatened upon seeing his childhood friend with another female student. The girl was cornered and looked both excited yet scared._

_Ouin just looked over his shoulder and shrugged before moving to the side and letting the girl go. "doGeez Kazuya just because you don't have any fun with the ladies doesn't mean I can't have any."_

_"It's only fun for you."_

_"At first, but later they-"_

_"Don't even finish that!" Kazuya's fist was literally millimeters from making contact with Ouin's face. "You know how I feel about that. Don't let me hear that you did that to any girl. Get it?"_

_"Got it." Ouin confirmed and watched as Kazuya withdrew his fist and calmed down. _

_A shiver ran down Kazuya's back as a pair of arms snaked up his back and around his neck before feeling two big soft objects press against his back and a pair of lips peck his cheek. "You two need to relax and quit worrying about each other."_

_Ouin shook his head playfully. "No worries Ryofu-chan. Once you and Kazuya go at it, then he'll be much more relaxed about what I do."_

_Said person raised an eyebrow before attempting to grab Ryofu only for her to jump over and land in between him and Ouin. _

_"No one said we were going out Ouin." she stated poking his chest. _

_"Oh? So does that mean you pick me over him?" he asked bringing his lips close to her's._

_At the last second Ryofu slipped away and leaned on Kazuya. She grabbed his tie and made sure he got a full view of her chest. "Your secretly as bad as he is, Kazu-chan."_

_Kazuya looked away in embarrassment. "Shut up, I am not. And stop calling me that Ryo-chan!"_

_Ryofu walked away from them both and sexily turned around. "You two are the best. I wonder who I should pick. See ya later!" She waved good-bye before running down the hall. _

_Kazuya sighed heavily. "How did she get like that man?"_

_Ouin chuckled and slapped his friends back. "No idea, but it wasn't my fault. Maybe she thought because she was too shy around you and me that she had to change."_

_Kazuya frowned. "Yeah I pretty sure she'll hate me when I tell her I'm leaving again."_

_"If you want I can tell her."_

_Kazuya looked at Ouin for some sort of assurance that he would tell her. Ouin smiled and bowed before his friend. Kazuya sighed again. "Fine but only but only because I'm leaving tomorrow and I already said I was busy after school."_

_Nine p.m._

_"Okay I have everything right. Time to go." Kazuya locked up the house before putting the key under the mat. Picking up his two suitcases he sprinted off into the city. _

_Inside the house on top of a dresser sat a phone. As if coming to life the phone lit up and began to ring. A picture of Ryofu came up. It rang several times before it stopped. _

_"Yo this is Kazuya Kazuma leave a message and I'll get back to ya as soon as possible." *Beep* "Kazu...please pick up. *Sniffle, sob* Kazu please tell me you haven't left yet. It's about Ouin. He... he... did something. I need you."_

Nearly flinging out of the bed Ryofu Housen awoke from her dream of a memory she thought she had locked away. The woman next to her stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Ryofu stepped out of bed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Kazu-chan..." a single tear fell from her face.

**Kazuya's old house**

Looking around the rubble that was once a beautiful home, the young Kazuma/Mishima child kick a stone threw one of the broken windows. It was such a waste of a house however, it had severed its purpose. When Kazuya realized he forgot his phone and noticed a missed call and voice mail from Ryofu he had two choice: the house or Ouin's neighborhood. It was a tough call but he figured with him leaving the house was a slightly better option.

"Well I'll get to settle this now once I find him and Ryo-cha- no Ryofu." Kazuya said walking away.

"You wanna what?!" a bewildered Ranma asked Kazuya. It was only five minutes into dinner and Kazuya had came back and popped a sudden question.

"Once again: Do you want to get rid of your cat phobia? Because I think I know of a way we can do it."repeated Kazuya to his cursed cousin.

"How you do that?" questioned Shampoo very interested in getting airen's fear that has a barrier between them.

"Simple really. I learned a technique in India where the monks could pass knowledge to one another through their ki. Dan and I have used it on each other. I figured that since the Cat Fu is tied to your fear that if I took the Cat Fu away then the fear would also go away. But there is a 50-50 chance that your fear could pass on to me."

Ranma ecstatic that he could get rid of one out of two things that he was ashamed of stopped jumping for joy when he heard the last part. As much he wanted, he didn't feel right with hindering his cousin or anyone else with that fear.

"However I have something to where we don't even have to worry about that. So you wanna try it?"

Ranma nodded so fast head could have fallen off. Kazuya held his hand out and Ranma took it. The more skilled teen started to send his ki into Ranma and vise versa. Suddenly Ranma felt a draining feeling, and the memories of his time in the pits with cats suddenly didn't feel so frightening. Kazuya began to feel the knowledge of Cat Fu enter his mind along with the Ranma's memories of being put into the pit with cats. Their ki began to mix and discharge until a small explosion erupted between their hands and Ranma was sent flying.

"Ranma!" Akane cried as everyone rushed to cursed boy slowly stood up, feeling a great deal of difference he looked to where he was before to see Kazuya in a daze.

"Now we shall test if it worked." Cologne poured cold water on Shampoo turning her into her cursed cat form.

Neko-Shampoo purred and meowed as she rubbed herself against Ranma's legs and everyone waited to see his reaction. Said boy looked her and felt nothing. He even dared to pick her up and nothing came. No fear and no need to act like a cat.

"It worked." he breathed in relief.

Not wanting to forget the possible side effect, Ranma took Neko-Shampoo over to Kazuya who had just snapped out of his daze. The unsuspecting teen wasn't ready for a pink and purple cat to fall in his hands and almost dropped her. He took several long looks at her, petted her, even put his head to her's.

"Nope nothing." he said nonchalantly putting Neko-Shampoo down. Cologne dropped Shampoo's clothes down on herself and splash hot water over her. The female Amazon quickly appeared perfectly in place of her clothes and remained seated.

Ranma thanked Kazuya greatly for what he did, who brushed it off as they were family and had to look out for each other. Dan who had been tired of sitting on the sidelines decided to remind Kazuya of where they were. "Guys I hope you didn't forget where Seito is."

Kazuya looked at his other cousin with a confident smile that turned evil and sick. "Of course I do follow me."

**Seito Academy**

"Kanu-san, it's time for dinner!" called out a teenage girl with long light brown hair, glasses, and bust that should have been on an adult body.

A girl with and equally impressive chest holding a guando and long purple hair that covered a side of her face walked to the other girl and the both of them went inside a dorm building.

Kazuya sat perched perfectly on a tree branch looking at the build. "Dan you got surveillance up and going?"

"Give me a second." Over an earpiece the sound of a cage being unlocked followed by flapping was heard. "All set!"

"Hey Kazuya you sure this is the right place. I mean what's with all the girls here." complained Ranma.

Kazuya face palmed hard. "Lemme stop you there. Women can be as strong hell some are stronger than men. You should know look at who is with you. Personally I have never found a female who can beat me in combat, doesn't mean that there isn't one. Besides women have many more weapons at their disposal than we do. For instance if a girl is hot, then best guarantee that they will that to their advantage."

Leaping from the tree branch Kazuya landed like a feather before having to jump back as a set of knives punctured the ground. He looked see the purple haired girl from earlier with three other girls with her.

"Well it looks like I wasn't quiet enough now was I?" Kazuya playfully hit himself on the head. Getting serious again he put his hands up and carefully walked over to them. "Sorry to disturb you ladies, but I have urgent business with Ryuubi Gentoku."

"Don't move another step!" the purple haired girl held her guando at his throat. "Who are you and what is this business."

"Kazuya Kazuma is the name. And it regards a tournament that will be taking place in this country that is world wide."

Not convinced that he was no threat she pressed the blade closer. "Sorry but we're-"

"Kanu-san what's is going on?" the glasses girl broke through the crowd and fell on her knees. Kazuya quickly bent down and offered his hand to her. Happily accepting she was gently pulled up. "Thanks and nice to meet you. I'm Ryuubi Gentoku." she bowed her head.

Kazuya showed her the same respect. "Kazuya Kazuma, I have something to discuss with you if you don't mind."

"NO!" Kanu swung her Blue Dragon Crescent Blade at Kazuya only to hear a breaking sound.

Kazuya stood with his right index finger touching the blade and with a little push the blade broke off and shattered. Looking at the transfixed Kanu he gave her his evil eye. "It's not polite do play with dangerous objects like that unless you're looking for a fight."

**Omake for the next chapter:**

**Hakufu: Hey everyone its me Hakufu Sonsaku. Guess what I get to introduce a preview for the next chapter!**

**Kazuya: Why are you here? Until we hit that certain point all of these events are before the start of Ikki Tousen and Medaka Box. So you shouldn't even be here!**

**Hakufu: But I wanna show up now. Besides Ranma and his gang are all here.**

**Kazuya: That's because Ranma 1/2 is an older series from the late 1980's duh. Someone fill this girl in on the current info for each of the animes listed here.**

**Kazuya and Hakufu: Next Time: Kazuya vs Kanu, the minus that get added?**

**Hakufu: Did anyone see that over sized screw nearly take Kanu's head off?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, how are you doing. I'm gonna get right to the point. So a lot of people have sent me messages about why Naruto isn't in it and some other stuff. I feel that considering I only had two chapters going at the time that people were expecting a lot. So, just to have some people cool their jets I'm gonna post two chapters. This one is a just a bit of a filler for those that are impatient. The other is continuing from chapter 2. And everyone's favorite breaking fourth wall chick is here to help me. Take it away Najimi Ajimu.**

**"Yo" Asura, Devil, non-existent Ajimu speech**

_**'Yo' Asura, Devil, non-existent Ajimu thoughts**_

**"Hello everbody. How have you been doing? It's been a long time since we last saw one another, hasn't it? Well that's okay because today is a special event. You see we feel that to calm the more energetic readers, Kazuya Kazuma's past must be shown a little. Of course I could just sit here and talk to you for 1k or 3k words the entire time. But the writer feels that that's a bit too much. So we are going to take you on a journey, a journey to where a young boy by the age of two with unnatural power even by my standards can't find anything exciting. Enjoy!"**

**Chapter 2.5: The abnormal who is normal**

The staff at Hakoniwa General Hospital was having problems. First they lost three young toddlers, but one of these two toddlers was the grandson of one of their major contributers. This boy was to be watched carefully not just because of who he was, but because of what he was.

"Check the bathrooms, play area, baby room, anywhere we haven't thinked to look!" one of the doctors barked orders.

A young boy with messy black hair covering his face hung upside down from the lap in the hallway. He was excited that the reaction the doctors and nurses had had completely exceeded his expectations. But he was soon bored because no one ever bothered to look up.

"Hey what are you doing up there." a boy's voice from behind him said.

Bending his neck back the black haired boy saw a boy around his age with white long white hair(AN: It looked white in the anime when they showed him.) holding a stuffed rabbit that looked like it had seen better days. Without any hesitation he dropped off the lap and without touching the ground went to strike the boy. Expecting to hear the sound of gasping for breath, the black haired boy was shock to hear clapping instead.

"No bad attempt Kazuma-kun." the white haired boy smiled still clapping. "You almost got me and..." He paused before raising his face showing a sick smile with eyes that had no sense of kindness. "...you seem fun."

Kazuma formed a smile under his hair. "Oh really? You don't seem boring like the rest of these humans. What's your name?"

"Misogi Kumagawa."

"Kumagawa..."Kazuma let the name sink in before he dug into his pocket. "Your bunny needs new eyes." The head was ripped to shreds as an object flew past Kumagawa. Slightly looking over his shoulder Kumagawa saw a screw the size of a baseball bat screwed into the wall. "Whoops it seems that I used more than 1% of my strength."

Kazuma pulled out two more screws from his pockets and rolled one to Kumagawa. The impressed and slightly scared toddler picked the object up with ease.

"Kazuya Kazuma is the name. An abnormal with an abnormalty that makes him normal." Kazuya introduced himself juggling the screw. "I hate things that are boring. If it's boring I get rid of it. I live for excitement. OH! And to see if humans, abnormal or non, are able to keep their promises."

Now it was Kumagawa's turn to smile. "Humans huh? Kazuya, I hope that you know humans are worthless. And that in the end no matter how much good or evil they accomplish in life, everyone dies. Your life means nothing."

"Then we share a belief." Kazuya stabbed the screw into the ground. Putting his foot on top, it began to spin. "Human life is fragile and weak. Unless you have the will to change you will be boring and therefore I have to get rid of you. You and me think alike in a way. So how about we team up to just have some senseless fun?"

The sound of the screw drilling into the ground echoed in Kumagawa's mind as he comteplated over Kazuya's words. Someone who could very well rival his own beliefs would make not only a great ally, but a great rival too. The screw finally slammed finished with a violent slam into the ground.

**3 hours later**

Kazuya looked at the scene before and crushed door handle into dust. He had been wandering the halls after making his first ever friend and after talking to Dr. Hitoyoshi to discover her son playing with some girl. The Hitoyoshi's son had apparently cheered the girl because whenever he saw her she was always gloomy and uncaring. And now she was happily continuously playing with Zenkichi. The screw in his other hand began to spin rapidly and crack.

'What are they doing?' he thought smashing the screw in his hand.

After some time Kazuya saw the girl walking the infirmary with a nervous look on her face. As she reached to open the door a screw passed in between her hand the door handle. Falling on her back in fear she was greeted with the sight of Kazuya and his normal nonchalant expression.

"Make everyone in the world happy?" he mockingly asked her. Planting his foot ontop of the screw, "Such a lie. Happiness is fake. Nothing in this world matters." The screw began to spinning in place. "You must be an idiot if you believe anything else, Kurokami Medaka."

The girl now identified as Medaka, was in complete shock at the boy in front of her. However she also shocked by his declaration that she couldn't accomplish her new purpose. Kazuya was reveling his apparent victory over her until she stood up confidently and pointed at him.

"If you believe that then I will change you!" Medaka declared.

Kazuya broke out into a sudden guffaw. "Are you serious? No one can change, help, or care for me."

"I can and will help."

Kazuya grew his sick and insane grin. "Fine then. You wanna help me? Then love me. I want someone who can love me without suddenly disappearing!"

**Several years later- Kazuya age: 16**

Kazuya jumped off the the deck of the boat and dashed off into the dense forest.

"Don't forget to be here the day after tomorrow!" shouted the captain.

Gliding through the trees the young teen looked at the map his grandfather had given for once he was on the island. "Ah it feels good to be back. I wonder how -" *BOOM* Knocked out of the air, Kazuya became serious and very aware of his surroundings. He continued on foot to Konoha to find the village no longer there and just ruins. Another wave of power hit him but he remained on his feet this time. Following the current to the source Kazuya felt something too familar. "Kyuubi? Naruto must be in deep shit. Better get ready. Power output change from 2% to 5%."

Now moving much faster than before Kazuya could sense the power of not only the Nine Tails now, but several others and of something much stronger than Kyuubi. He caught a glimpse of one of its tails and the light reflecting off of kunai, but no clear details. Suddenly Kazuya keeled over in pain as a deep burning sensation over took his right arm. Lifting up his sleeve the strange symbol was smoking. Feeling his strength leaving him, Kazuya tried to walk towards the battle scene.

**"Too bad for you kiddo." **

"GWAAAAAAAHHAHHAHAHAHA!" Kazuya eyes turned completely white as he let loose an ear pericing scream as an explosion came towards him. The last he saw before drifting into darkness was the body of a woman with long red hair.

**Inside Kazuya's mind**

**"Well lookie lookie we now have two prison holders."**

**"The two of you can not hope to hold us!"**

"Only one of us can live in this body and it was originally yours."

**"Welcome to the family Juubi. Your entertainment will be the same as ours: Taking control to have some fun."**

**Back to the real world**

Painfully opening his eyes, the young Mishima/Kazuma teen to a minute to look around the room and register several things. His body hurt like hell which ment that either he had gotten into a fight with his grandfather or his old teacher... again. The burning was gone but he now felt really different. He was no longer in the forest, now he was in a hospital room. Sitting up Kazuya noticed that his shirt was cut straight down the middle showing his chest and abs. Printed on his abs was a strange seal marking that had the same symbol on his right arm in the center before it changed it disappeared with the whole thing following suit. Letting out a deep sigh Kazuya tried to think back to what he heard in his head, but the only thing he got was a massive headache.

"Oh you're up."

Looking to identify the voice, Kazuya saw a woman about his age with short bubble gum pink hair standing across the room holding a clipboard. He waved at her. "Hey Sakura. What the hell happened? Where's Naruto and what's going on?"

Sakura who already had a grim expression didn't smile or even make a serious face. "Obito or whoever he really is tried to seal Naruto inside the Nine Tails using some forbbiden jutsu. But something went wrong and it cause anything with 100ft radius to be destroyed." Sakura paused. "We found you with red chakra flowing into you and given your "unusual condition" we figured you caused the mess up, but... we didn't realize how much damage was caused until it was too late."

Kazuya scoffed. "Alright how many people died?"

"None."

The male teen nearly fell out of his bed at her response. Sakura held her hand out so she could continue. "Whatever happened didn't kill anyone, rather some people were brought back to life. The Akatsuki have disappeared, figures. But no one can find even a trace of Naruto."

At that moment Kazuya's brain, heart, seal, and cursed mark lurched. Flashes of what had happened forced their way to the surface of his mind. Against his demands and will he had to watch it all. Naruto, the Nine and Ten-Tails being sealed inside his own body. Naruto was dying inside of him and could take control killing Kazuya in the process or welcome death. The Kyuubi and Juubi were now inside with the rest of the company. Naruto had let go and died letting Kazuya live.

Sakura expecting an answer had gotten it when Kazuya began laughing hysterically. His eyes changed from white to red to red with a slit pupil, and back to brownish red. Tears began to swell up and rain down his face. The sadness completely over coming him.

"Well it looks like..." wiping his tears away Kazuya smiled insanely. "I just killed one of my best friends.


End file.
